


Sweet Honey Apple Pie

by Orion_the_Onion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Post-Time Skip, This is mainly a Kenhina fanfic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_the_Onion/pseuds/Orion_the_Onion
Summary: 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 ▀▄▀ ▀▄▀═════════════- 𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙭 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙫𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙤 𝙜𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚  𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙡𝙮, 𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙤𝙗𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙡𝙮 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙚 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙢𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙖𝙛𝙚́ 𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙜𝙤. 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙪𝙨𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣, 𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙗𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙖𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙨𝙤.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kenma twirled a pen in between his fingers as he tiredly listened to the professor giving his unenthusiastic lectures on Marketing and how it’s essential for us to bring out the best in ourselves. As if he still needed to continue to take this course since he’s already a Stock Trader, Pro-Gamer, Youtuber and to mention the fucking CEO of the Bouncing Ball Corporation. Kuroo begs to differ since he forces him to attend any of his classes whenever he’s not busy with work. Sighing frustratingly, Kenma closed his blank notebook that was supposed to be for the lecture notes and placed everything in his bag to leave but it caused the professor to question him before heading toward the exit. 

“Is something the matter Mr. Kozume?” The sudden call out caused most of the students to look over Kenma's direction, being thankful for the ones that we’re too focused on taking notes or either sleeping. Seeing all those eyes directly at him just caused a shiver to go down his spine. He nervously turned his head at the professor, softly cursing underneath his breath.

“I uh-, I’m not feeling very good.” Kenma stuttered out as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, causing some women to giggle to themselves. A flush of embarrassment spread across Kenma’s face. The professor looked at Kenma questioningly as he adjusted the rim of his glasses. He knew that his student wasn’t known to be a very extroverted person when it came to his classes or mainly communicating with other students in general. However, he is very well known around the University for being one of the richest students on campus all due to his career, but as his professor, he still believes that he shouldn’t miss out on educational opportunities. Sighing, the professor adjusted his seat and turned the page to continue with the lecture.

“Hope you feel better Mr. Kozume, I’ll email you today’s lecture along with this upcoming project that’s due in 2 weeks. I recommend you work with a partner with this one because it’s too much work for just one individual. ” Relieved that he finally has gotten a response, Kenma nodded his head and quickly left the class leaving small whispers amongst the rest of his classmates.

There was nothing more Kenma hated than running, but this was for a whole different reason. He had to get back home as soon as possible before Kuroo manages to somehow find out that he skipped class. Luckily, he didn’t park too far away from the campus so he thankfully doesn’t need to run as much. He wanted to glare at those who were suspiciously staring at him as if they even have the privilege to do so. Spotting his car, Kenma reached inside his pocket to pull out his car keys. He quickly unlocked it, beginning to reach for the door handle until a rather familiar, no- annoying, voice caught him off guard.

“And where do you think you’re going Kyanma? Your class is that way.” Said Kuroo, as he pointed in the opposite direction from where Kenma made his escape. 

“You gotta be kidding-, how the fuck did you even find me? Please don’t tell me you’re stalking me.” Kenma said as he turned around to face Kuroo who was merely grinning.

“I have my ways, plus your professor called me and said that you weren’t ‘feeling well’ so I had my doubts.” Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kenma began to wonder why Kuroo ever gave his phone number to every damn professor he had. He wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

“How did you even get here so fast anyway?” Kenma asked as he began to rub his temples by just the glimpse of Kuroo was enough to cause a headache to form. 

“In all honesty, I had a bad feeling you were going to ditch so I called off early and drove over here. As if on cue, that’s when I got the phone call from your Marketing professor.” 

“Whatever, I don’t even need to attend those courses anymore. I’d prefer doing online courses anyway, so that way I can just be at the comfort of my home.” As Kenma was about to put his keys away inside his jacket, Kuroo quickly reached in to take them from him and began to dangle them above his head. 

“How about we go out for some coffee, we rarely get to talk, and besides you need to get out more dude. I know you’re just cramped up in your room either streaming or just sleeping.” Kenma glared at Kuroo as he continued to dangle his keys. 

“Kuroo, I swear to god I’m going to punch your dick if you don’t give me my keys back.” Kuroo merely awkwardly laughed as he began to think about how much it would hurt if Kenma punched him down there. He shouldn’t continue to pester Kenma since he never joked around when it came to his belongings. 

“Come on Kemna, if you’re gonna miss class the least you can do is spend it with me,” Kuroo said pleadingly at Kenma. “Plus, they have the most delicious apple pie there~.” Kenma's eyes slightly lit up while still managing to somehow glare at Kuroo. 

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, then I guess it wouldn't kill me to hang out with you for a bit. But I’m heading home afterward.” Kenma said sourly while walking toward the passenger seat causing a small laugh to escape Kuroo’s lips. 

“Wait, what about your car?” Kuroo turned his head around in the direction where Kenma was pointing. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll come to pick it up later since the café isn’t that far from here. Unless you want to walk it over there?” Completely ignoring Kuroo’s comment, Kenma opened the passenger’s door, sat down inside the car, and closed it. There’s no way he’s going to walk over to that café, especially since he practically ran what felt like a mile in his standards.

Chuckling, Kuroo entered Kenma’s car admiring the small details he added from their high school years and even some pictures of him and Kenma hanging out with all their friends. He even had the picture that their parents took of them playing volleyball when they were children. Kuroo smiled, Kenma may not show it as much, but he does care about him. But he has always acted like that, even when they were children.

“What are you waiting for Kuroo? Are we going or not?” Kuroo slightly jumped, not realizing that he was dazed out. 

“Yeah, my bad Kenma. I was just thinking about those good old times when we were younger.” Kenma smiled as he opened his side of the window to embarrass the refreshing wind. Kuroo then began to drive, putting on some music along their way to the café. Kenma chuckled whenever Kuroo began to freestyle dance which only involved moving his hands around while bobbing his head.

“God, you’re so weird, I question why you were the most popular during our high school years?” Kenma asked jokingly. Kuroo shrugged his shoulders as if he was oblivious to what Kenma meant. 

“Don’t know man, I can’t just name one thing people didn’t love about me. It could have been my drop-dead gorgeous looks or my massive intelligence.” Kenma nearly barfed at Kuroo’s self-confidence. 

“Gross, I always keep forgetting that you were a total nerd back in high school. I remember so clearly when you and Yaku kept on naming random elements from the periodic table, and you always won.” Kuroo busted out laughing causing Kenma to laugh along. No matter how much he tried to contain his laugh, Kuroo’s was too contagious. 

The rest of the car ride was filled with memories and small talk about how each other's careers have been doing on them. Soon enough they parked next to a small building pleasingly surrounded by vines. There was a large window showing the inside of the café, it looked surprisingly comfortable to Kenma. Underneath the window contained a long rectangular pot that was filled with the most colorful arranged flowers, beautifully complementing the café. The most surprising thing was how there wasn’t a lot of people inside.

“Beautiful isn’t it? I was on my way to work when I saw this place, and since I forgot my coffee at home I just couldn’t help myself. It’s too bad they aren’t as popular as you would think. Especially since the customer service here is amazing ” Said Kuroo as he turned off the car, exiting the driver’s seat. Kenma followed suit, making sure he wore his mask and hoodie were on so he does not draw too much attention. After all, there could be some of the fans that could recognize him and he knew that they wouldn't keep it to themselves.

“Yeah, that sucks, but there could be several reasons why though such as the distribution of company name hasn't been spread out to the public as well as it should be.” Kuroo nodded his head in agreement and he and Kenma began to enter the café with the sound of the car being locked. Kuroo opened the café door, hearing the small bell that was attached to the door ring to alert the employees that they had customers. The familiar smell of grounded coffee surrounded the small building, it was a very pleasing aroma. Before Kenma could comment on anything, he was interrupted by a barista with bright orange hair. As if his hair wasn’t bright enough, his smile nearly blinded Kenma. 

“Welcome to Cuppa Sunshine! How may I help you today?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well if it isn’t chibi-chan, long time no see. It‘s been ages since I saw you behind that counter.” Kenma couldn’t help but notice how much the expression on the barista’s face has changed. It somehow has gotten even  _ brighter _ than before.

  
  


“Rooster head! Gosh, it’s really you, how are you?” Surprised at the sudden nickname, Kenma let out a small cough, slowly turning into a chuckle. Up until now, he never considered Kuroo’s hair was so similar to a damn rooster. He could practically imagine Kuroo’s face plastered onto a rooster’s body. 

Kuroo’s face blushed in embarrassment as he turned around to face Kenma with a sour expression on his face.

“You have no right to laugh you damn pudding cup, and besides,” he faced back to look at the orange-haired barista as Kenma shot him a glare, “It’s just bed hair so quit judging, and stop it with the damn Rooster head nickname.” 

“I’ll stop once you call me by my actual name, until then I’m sticking with a rooster head.” Said the barista as he crossed his arms playfully. Kuroo sighed as he pleadingly looked at the barista, his eyes resembling as if he were a kicked puppy.

“Oh come on chibi-chan, you gotta admit it is a cute nickname for you! It’s way better than mine, besides, I personally love using it more than Hinata.” Kenma's ears perked up as he heard the barista’s name.

As the conversation began to fade out to Kenma, his eyes began to wander around the café. The interior design seemed a bit outdated from what generations now and days deemed ‘cool’ or ‘aesthetic’. Though it did seem somewhat dull, it wasn’t anything too drastic in Kenma’s opinion. He would come here at  **least** once a month if the food and coffee were up to his standards. 

Kenma continued to make mental notes around the café, such as replacing the lampshades to the building or rearranging space so it could catch people’s eyes if they were to walk by. Yet he couldn’t help but be drawn back to Hinata as if he were the entire centerpiece of the whole building. His bright grin, faint blush, welcoming eyes, and jumpy personality fit perfectly matched with the café. It could have been either fate or a mere coincidence, either one couldn’t stop his gentle smile. 

  
  


Not realizing it at the moment, Kenma’s eyes began to lower down to observe more of Hinata. He was really defined in a muscular structure when his arms were crossed, not to mention that he was toned quite nicely despite being so short. What else could he point out? His eye color, facial features, or maybe if he got close enough-

“Is this your friend that you were talking about Rooster head?” Kenma’s heart stopped as he quickly looked away from Hinata. Did he catch him staring? Did he know the whole time and didn’t bother to say something? 

Kuroo turned around as he raised his eyebrow in confusion as he noticed Kenma’s face was a bit flushed. Maybe he did have an actual cold, but then why would he make it seem like he was just lying to get out of class?

“Yup, this is my childhood friend Kenma! He may not seem like it but he’s a lot to handle, it takes effect on my poor delicate body.” Kuroo said sarcastically as softly pushed Kenma toward Hinata’s direction.  _ Can’t Kuroo get a fucking hint that I didn’t want to be to close to- _

  
  


“It’s nice to finally meet you Kenma! Kuroo told me a lot about you-, oh you okay?” Without warning, Hinata reached forward towards Kenma as he placed the back end of his palm to his forehead to check for any signs of a fever, surprising both himself and Kuroo. Kenma couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling of unknowing whether he should pull away or stay still. At the same time, the urge to make Hinata’s gentle hand stay on his face for a while longer was a bit overbearing.

Hinata’s hand left an incomplete feeling on Kenma’s face as he drew back his hand rather quickly.

“Crap sorry-, I forgot you didn’t feel comfortable with people touching you. I just got really concerned and-” Kenma quickly cut in before he was able to finish his apology. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Though Hinata couldn’t quite hear Kenma properly because of his facemask, he was still able to make out what he said. Hinata sighed in relief, making a mental note that he should be more careful when it came to physical attention to Kenma.

  
  


“Just as long as you’re comfortable Kenma! You didn’t seem like you had a fever but it’s better to be safe than sorry! You and Rooster head and go ahead and sit anywhere you’d like, I’ll make you some herbal tea.” Before Kenma was able to thank him, Kuroo grabbed him by his arm and gently dragged him to one on the empty table of the café.

“Thanks, Chibi-chan, please take as long as you need!” Said Kuroo as he sat down Kenma across from himself, clearly noticing that his friend was ticked off. Hinata nodded and soon disappeared to prepare the tea, leaving the echo of his footsteps to replace the quietness of the café.

Kuroo stared at Kenma in disbelief as he tried to unfold everything that had just happened right before his very eyes. 

“If you keep looking at me like that I’m going to pluck out your eyes and sell them to the black market like that did with the Kurta Clan from HxH.” Kuroo often forgets that not only is Kenma obsessed with video games, he’s also an anime freak. On some very rare occasion, he would get a call from Kenma to watch a few anime that he has recently gotten into.

“Can you blame me?! Throughout the entire time I’ve known you, you’ve never tried to make an actual conversation let alone even let anyone touch you! How the hell am I just going to let that slide?” Kenma rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You act like it’s a fucking miracle Kuroo.” Sure Kenma wasn’t the best at communication, he hated being the center of attention in general. Socializing takes effort and that’s something he would rather avoid. He could be doing more important things like streaming or leveling up his weapons BOTW.

“Cause it is?! Whenever you look at Chibi-chan, you have the same expression on your face when you’re about to play a new game you bought. ” Kuroo paused as he started at Kenma who looked away in the opposite direction to avoid eye contact.

“It’s so obvious that you’re into him.” Kenma’s body slightly jumped in surprise after hearing Kuroo’s remark. Narrowing his eyes, Kuroo knew at that moment, struck a nerve with his supposed cold-hearted friend. 

Kuroo grinned, realizing that he was able to use this to his advantage. He’s not gonna waste any single moment of it. Kenma looked at him concerningly, as if he already knew that Kuroo was plotting

“I swear to god, don’t you fucking dare do anything stupid Kuroo or you’ll never live to see the light of day again. Besides,” Kenma played with the string attached to his hoodie “The barista just caught my attention, nothing more.” Kuroo chuckled as he rested his head with the palm of his hand.

“What is it about him that you found ‘interesting’,” Kuroo remarked as he patiently awaited Kenma’s reply. 

“That’s the problem, there are so many things that contradict our personalities. But, even so, there’s just something enthralling about him that I can’t help myself.” Kenma placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, avoiding Kuroo’s smile at him. It’s a simple case of opposites attract, though Kenma may not be able to see it as he does. As Kuroo was about to share his opinion, Hinata soon returned with a metal tray containing two cups with steam emerging out from them.

“Sorry for the long wait, I texted Suga where he left the herbal since he was the last person to use them. Long story short, I ended up finding them!” Hinata carefully placed each cup in front of Kuroo and Kenma, not wanting to end up spilling anything. 

“Why don’t you join us Chibi-chan,” Kenma looked at Kuroo with a threatful scowl, “It’ll be nice for us to catch up.” Hinata smiled happily as he sat down next to Kuroo with an uneasy feeling as if he shouldn’t impose. 

“That sounds nice, besides we’ve been really slow lately so I have time to spare. It’s sad though, it used to be so busy when it came to rush hour, I wondered what happened to everyone.” Kenma’s threatening glare at Kuroo disappeared as he looked at Hinata sympathetically. He held the cup tightly, not sure if he should share his opinion with the oranged haired barista. 

“Don’t worry Chibi-chan, it’ll be alright. If you want some advice, Kenma has a good experience when it comes to things like these.” Kenma slightly jumped as Hinata’s practically sparkled with hope.  _ Goddammit Kuroo _

  
  


“Woah seriously, that’s so cool Kenma! But, before any of that, I need to properly introduce myself,” Hinata adjusted his seat to properly look at Kenma. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, I’m 22 and so far I’ve been working here full-time! I hope to get to know you better, Kenma!

Kenma wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad idea to wear his hoodie and facemask. On one note, he was thankful for it. If he didn’t have them on, Hinata would be able to clearly see how flushed his face had become. Though, he despised how hot he felt throughout his whole body. 

Kuroo seemed to notice as he snorted toward his shoulder, passing it off as a cough. He couldn’t blame Kenma though, the amount of brightness that radiated out of Hinata can easily lift someone's mood even in the darkest days. Though, there are bound to be people to want merely more than just be friends. 

Breathing in deeply, Kenma tried to calm himself down from the overwhelming heat spreading across his face. As much as he wanted to try avoiding making contact, the smile on Hinata’s face practically begged to be looked at. 

  
  


“Well, I’m Kenma..Kozume, I’m 23 and currently attending (XXX) University. Getting to know you would be fun, Shouyou.” A faint rose blush formed on Hinata’s cheeks as he grinned happily at Kenma. 

Kuroo smiled slyly towards Kenma as he noticed the soft look he had for Hinata, only for him to get kicked under the table by Kenma’s foot. Biting his lower lip, Kuroo reached over to drink the tea in hopes it would distract himself from the pain. 

“This is really good Hinata, what kind of herbal tea is this?” Hinata shifted his attention towards Kuroo, much to Kenma’s dismay. 

“Oh that, it’s called Echinacea Tea! It’s supposed to lower the risk of getting the flu, and plus it’s super good!” Seeing how Hinata was pleased, Kenma lowered his mask and decided to give the tea a try. To his surprise, it actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it would have been, considering it is a herbal tea. 

“It’s sweet, and it doesn’t linger in your mouth. Thank’s Shouyou.” Hinata smiled brightly, glad that Kuroo and Kenma didn’t dislike the tea. Maybe they should sell more like those, then maybe the business would be more up and running like before. 

Minutes passed by with small talk and laughter at Kuroo’s stories of him and Kenma as children, with each story being returned with a kick or stomp to Kuroo’s leg. Though, it was completely worth it to see Kenma so vulnerable in his opinion.

“I’m gonna use the restroom real quick, why don’t you two get to know each other a little more while I’m gone.” Kuroo shot Kenma a wink in his direction, only to be received with a middle finger underneath the table. 

“It’s going to be through the hallway on your right!” Kuroo nodded as he soon disappeared from both Hinata’s and Kenma’s sight. Unsure of what to talk about, Kenma brought down his mask to his lips to take a sip from the cup of tea until Hinata spoke up.

“Are you two going out?” Not expecting such a straightforward question, Kenma accidentality spits his tea out at Hinata. The mere thought of Kuroo and him going out already caused a migraine to form. He was about to quickly deny it until he realized that Hinata drenched with his tea. 

“Fuck, Shou I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, you just really shocked me-” Kenma quickly got a napkin from the side of the table and began to wipe down Hinata’s face. A rush of embarrassment and regret weighed on Kenma as he tried to pat down the napkin on Hinata’s clothes in an attempt to soak up any lingering tea. Oh how badly Kenma just wanted to fade away from existence and hopefully never return.

“No it’s my fault, it was insensitive of me to ask you a personal question like that! I’m so sorry, I hope you can forgive me Kenma.” Hinata took the napkin that Kenma held out to him to clean the spots he wasn’t able to reach. In all honesty, it was pretty funny despite smelling like herbal tea. Not that he minded that either, it was a nice aroma, he just needed to change into his spare clothes.

“You shouldn’t apologize for something if you didn’t do anything wrong, and no Kuroo and I aren’t going out. Who in their right mind would go out with someone as stressful as him?” Hinata chuckled as he could only partly agree with Kenma since he only knew Kuroo for a limited amount of time. Hinata would usually find himself frustrated at Kuroo quite easily, but maybe it’s because he’s too easy to toy with.

“There’s somebody for everybody, at least that’s what my mom always said. Kuroo will find his special someone sooner or later, I just know it.” Kenma couldn’t help but smile as he playfully rolled his eyes.

“Please, he’ll be lucky if he ever finds someone that tolerates his dumbass, let alone date him.” Despite Kuroo being a literal pain in the ass, Kenma does hope that someone out there was able to keep him busy, so that way he can finally be left alone in peace when he wants to be. 

“You mentioned that Kuroo talked about me before, how much did he tell you? Kenma asked. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he didn’t honestly mind. As much as he hates being social, he does deeply care what others think about him, as stupid as that sounds. 

“He only told me a few stories about you, and that you’re a famous Youtuber and CEO of this really known company.” Kenma shifted as he looked away at Hinata, he tried to ignore the rapidly pacing anxiety forcing its way into his mind. He’s overthinking it all, Hinata didn’t look like the type to judge him for anything. 

Taking another glance at Hinata, he never seemed like the person to do so. Hinata’s head tilted slightly to his side, clearly concerned that he possibly upset Kenma.  _ Yup, definitely not the type. _

“My Youtube Channel name is Kodzuken, and the company I run for is called the Bouncing Ball Corporation.” Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise, yet he was slightly jealous. He wasn’t the one to use a person for their money, that sentence itself brought anger to Hinata. But, it must be nice having all that money to spend. 

“Your life sounds super cool Kenma, I can’t believe how awesome you are! I’ll keep my lips sealed about knowing you, don’t worry! ” Kenma eyes widened, not expecting such a straightforward answer. He looked over to the large window beside the table as he rested his head on his hand, not wanting Hinata to notice the blush running across his face. How was it possible for someone to say something like that so easily Kenma thought. 

“I’ve been thinking lately.. you’re entertaining Shou. I’ve never met someone like you before, you always manage to surprise me.” Kenma said he glanced over curiously at Hinata to see if he had any reaction. Hinata looked down to face his legs as he began to feel his cheeks begin to heat up, clearly embarrassed at Kenma’s remark. 

“Y-you think so? People usually don’t say that about me, so hearing you that is really new to me.” Hinata wanted to slam his head against the table out of embarrassment, he couldn’t believe how uncool he looked in front of Kenma. Though, Kenma on the other hand looked very satisfied with the reaction he caused to Hinata. 

Suddenly, the sound from the small bell began to ring indicating that someone had entered. Kenma turned around to glare at whoever interrupted his and Shouyou’s conversation. The customer pretended to look around, too scared to face whoever was looking at them with a very threatening look. Hinata quickly got up, tightening his apron as he apologetically looked at Kenma.

“Hold on,” Hinata quickly ran back to the counter, “Sorry sir, please give me a moment!” The customer nodded as they pulled out their phone to pass on the time. After a few seconds, Hinata came back out with a small brown box in his hands. Kenma noticed that Hinata was writing something down on the box before closing it as he smiled brightly. Pretending not to notice, Kenma looked away as Hinata approached him. 

“My shift is going to end soon, so consider this a good-bye gift, Kenma.” Hinata placed the small box in front of Kenma before rushing back to the counter to take the customer’s order. Kenma rose his eyebrow in question it but was caught off guard by the sudden nostalgic smell radiating from the box.  _ It couldn’t be-  _

Carefully opening the box, Kenma eyes widened as his assumptions were correct. Inside the box was a piece of apple pie. Turning over the box, Kenma noticed the message that Hinata wrote for him.

‘Kuroo mentioned that you loved apple pie, so here’s a piece of the batch I made today! I hope you like it, so let me know! :D ’

_ How was I’m supposed to tell him, by Kuroo maybe?  _ Kenma thought as he turned the box around to check if Hinata wrote anything else. His heart began to race as noticed the other message that was written down, but following it was a line of numbers.

‘I ran out of room on the other side, but here’s my number! So you better text me what you think about the pie!!!! >:0 (XXX)-XXX-XXX

Kenma slowly closed the box containing the apple pie as he placed his head down on the freezing table. He was able to hear how rapidly his heart was pounding per second, but the strange thing is that he didn’t do anything tiring at all. He wasn’t sweating nor gasping out for air, so why was his heart racing so much. It could only mean-

“Sorry I took so long, did you and Chibi-chan get along-,” Kuroo paused as he noticed Kenma alone with his head down. He quickly speeds walks over to the table already coming up with scenarios of what could have happened while he was away. Maybe Kenma offended him, he did seem like the kind to do so on instinct. 

“Holy shit, Kenma what happened while I was gone?” Said Kuroo as he softly shook Kenma’s shoulder. Despite shaking him, Kuroo didn’t receive an answer as he was responded with pure silence from the pudding head. The only sound was heard from the customer and Hinata as he was being asked what the specials were.

“Dude, are you okay-” Kenma shifted his posture, facing Kuroo’s heavily concerned face.

“I think..I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to be updating as soon as possible!! :'D


End file.
